Promises
by Madame Hearts
Summary: Should you keep a promise you made even if you are not happy with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach in any way shape or from nor do I own any of the characters **

_Promises _

"_You promised me that you'll always be there for me_

_You lied_

_You promised me that I am your heart_

_You lied _

_You promised me that you would never leave me _

_You lied_

_You promised me that you would never break my heart_

_You lied_

_You promised me you would never betray me_

_You lied _

_You made so many promises and yet.._

_YOU FUCKING LIED!!!_

_I shouldn't have believed in your promises"_

_Poem by happygirl24 aka Zeldagamefan_

In the middle of the night two people where make love to each other. Heavy breathing and panting could be herd in a small apartment bedroom. Names were being called and voices telling each other _'I love you'._ Ichigo could tell that Orhime was close to her climax so with one finale push he sent her over the edge. Orihime screamed Ichigos' name and that had pushed him to his limit and he came with a grunt.

He rolled off of her and went straight in to the bathroom. He wanted to wash the sweat and body fluid off of him as soon possible. In truth he hated having sex with Orihime, yes sex not love making. No he only wanted to make love to one person and that person was Abarai Renji. The red headed death god always infested his mind with thought of them being together.

He loved him with all heart but society would never allow them be together in a loving way. It was wrong to be gay in the twenty first century. So Ichigo decided to live a lie. Only one person knew the truth about his feelings and that was Rukia. She knew it was wrong for Ichigo to keep lying to Orhime about his true feeling but, Rukia promised not to say anything.

Ichigo came out the bathroom feeling clean of the sin he put himself threw earlier in the evening. He hated lying to Orihime but a man has needs and she was doing a good job of filling them. He hated everything about this relationship if you can call it that. He moved his eyes to the sleeping figure of Orihime and shuddered at the thought of them be happy and in love. He was not in love with her. But he did love her as a friend but can they still be her after she learns the truth? Maybe not but he did make a promise to be with her weather he liked it or not. No Ichigo was not happy. He'll be happy in the arms of the one person he loved the most. _Renji._

After getting dressed he left Orihime's apartment and started the long walk back to his apartment. He knew that she didn't like to wake up with out him there, but he didn't care.

He made it back home in one piece, but as soon he put the key in the lock the door opened there stood his best friend and roommate Rukia.

"So I take it you another hot night with Inoue?" She asked with a smirk on her face

"Yeah if you can call it that"

Ichigo walked to the kitchen to grab bottle water out the fridge and walked to Rukia and sat down on the couch. Rukia sat down next to him so they can have a talk.

"So when are you going to stop this charade with Inoue huh?"

"Rukia must you do this now? I'm tired and I want to go to bed" Ichigo said while taking a drink

"Yes. Because I'm worried about you. I love you Ichi and I don't want you to be stressing your self out about this and I know you care about Inoue some what. And yes I know about the promise you made to her but that was a year ago. I know you love Renji more than her and you really need to stop playing with her heart."

"I know I know but sighs you don't know how hard it is to be gay in this world. People are always looking down on you like some disease. You show any PDA to your lover and you can't walk down the street without some weird religious freak in your face saying that I'm going to burn in hell because I'm gay. It sucks living in this world and I don't want to have a relationship with some I love in a world like this" Ichigo said while trying to hold back tears

"You think I don't Ichi? I do know how you feel sweetie. But have ever thought of how Renji may feel about this?"

"No"

"Well maybe you should go talk to him. He hates the fact that you and Inoue are 'together'

"Yeah I should but I don't want to hurt Inoue"

"Ichigo you already are by living a lie with her you need to tell the truth"

"I will. Maybe after I talked with Renji"

"Good well I'm off to bed me and your bother are going to get breakfast in the morning. Do you want to come with?"

"Maybe I haven't seen Kaien in a while"

"Ok then see you in the morning'"

Rukia gave Ichigo a small kiss on the cheek and went to bed. Ichigo went into his room got in the bed. He stared into the ceiling thinking maybe it was time to stop living a lie. He always knew that Renji loved him. It was about time he lived his life the he wanted and not the way society saw fit. Yes tomorrow new a life will begin and hopefully with his true love by he's side. With that Ichigo turned over and went to sleep think that '_yes a new life'_

**Well just to let you know that this is a AU story and a yaoi (my first one) and please if you don't like yaoi fics then don't read after the first chapter and please let me know what you think so far please read and review thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two and as always I don't own bleach or the characters from it. And thank you to the people who have read and review so far. Now on to chapter two.**

'_Breaking a promise is a hard thing to do. but to live and be free from a life of pain and lies? It's a small price even if you lose a friend.'_

_Quote by happygirl 24 aka zeldagamefan. _

Ichigo woke up the next morning with new lookout on life. Today he was going to get the man of his dreams. '_Even if I break Inoue's heart in process' _he thought. But he needs to live his life honestly and to do that needs to confess his true feeling to Renji and he need to tell his family that he was gay. And to start that off was to tell his bother Kaien.

Rukia and Kaien were waiting for him in the living room so they can go to breakfast together. Ichigo thought it was now or never to tell his brother.

"Hey you guys um, before we go out to breakfast, ah Kaien I have something I need to tell and I hope you can still look at me and not hate me after I tell you this." Ichigo said to his brother

"Ok then maybe we should sit down first" Rukia said

"Ok Ichigo what is this all about?" Kaien asked

"Well first I need to tell that I'm breaking up with Inoue today. Because I can't keep living a lie. And I'll only be hurting her in the end."

"Ok but what lie have you been living? And why the fuck couldn't you come to me and tell me what the hell has been going on you? Your my brother I'll love regardless of you do." Kaien said

"Ok then well what I need to tell you is that………… I'm gay"

Ichigo looked at Kaien waiting for answer, when out of no where Kaien broke down laughing his ass off. He was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Both Ichigo and Rukia were look at him looking at him like he has gone and lost his fucking and of course Ichigo did not think that this was funny. So with a big punch in the head Kaien stopped laughing but was still giggling

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS SO GODDAMN FUNNY?! THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ME AND ALL THE FUCK YOU CAN DO IS FUCKING LAUGH AT ME!!? Ichigo bellowed

"I'm sorry ichi but the reason why I was laughing was that this was your big secret wow I thought you were dying or something not fuck a sugar fairy." he said while laughing hard again.

Even Rukia broke down and laugh after her boyfriend called his own bother a sugar fairy. And yes even Ichigo did too.

"So you don't hate me for being gay?" Ichigo asked

"Hell no I don't hate you but now I know that your not going to been with Inoue and I'm actually happy for you no more lies in your life you can be happy again"

"Thanks Kaien it means a lot to me"

"It cool…….._sugar berry _"Karen said in a effeminate voice with a lisp

"SHUT UP!!!! I maybe gay but I don't sound like that now I'm hungry let's go eat"

A few minutes later they were now on there way to breakfast. Ichigo was feeling a lot better now that he came out to his brother. But now it was time for him to tell Inoue but that well have to wait because he need to talk to Renji first. They got to the restaurant and as soon they walked in Ichigo's happy mood turned sour the one person he didn't want to see was right in front of him.

Inoue saw Ichigo and a smile was on her face. She was hoping to see her _'boyfriend' _today. She really hates the fact that every time they _'make love' _he always leaves right after. It really did hurt her feelings but she didn't care after many years of wanting him, she had him and was never letting him go. No matter what (keep that last phrase in mind).

"Ichigo sweetie what are you doing here?"

Ichigo cringed at the sweetie part. He really did not want to see her right now.

"I'm here with Kaien and Rukia to eat why do you ask?" he asked

"Well I didn't think I would see you until later on tonight"

"Well I'm not coming over tonight"

"Why not? I was hoping maybe we could go out and maybe go see a movie and get dinner and then well you know" Inoue said with lustful look in her eyes

Rukia and Kaien look at each other and tried not to laugh in Inoue's face because they know the true reason why Ichigo did not to go to her house.

"Inoue I'm sorry but I'm just going to stay at home tonight ok"

She was disappointed but she didn't let it show.

"Well can I sit with you guys?"

They all looked at each other and shook theirs head yes. After waiting a while to be seated they all sat down in the booth and ordered their food. All of them struck up a conversion while waiting for their food. Talk went from their favorite music to TV shows to just about everything under the sun. But out the corner of Kaien's eye; he saw man that his baby brother was in love with. And trying to be a helpful big brother he is, decided to call him over.

"OI RENJI OVER HERE!!" Kaien Bellowed

Ichigo looked up from his drink and saw Renji looking right them and walking over to them. He looked right at he's oh so helpful brother and kicked him right under the table, hard.

"_Goddamn it Kaien what the fuck are you doing?" _Ichigo asked in a whisper

"_I'm trying to give you a chance to talk to him ok?"_

Ichigo was shocked that his brother would do that for him. He should have come out the closet sooner he thought.

"Hey what's up guys" Renji asked

"Nothing just thought you would want to eat with us" Kaien said

"Cool I hate sitin by myself anyways"

Renji took a glance at Ichigo and smiled at him and he smiled back. Renji had always had feeling for the berry headed boy and he always hoped that there was a chance for him and Ichigo to get together, but when he found out that he was with Inoue, Renji knew that he didn't have a chance but he still want to be his friend. Just so he could still be close to him.

"So how are things with you Renji" Inoue asked

"Fine I'm just working hard that's all" he answered

Kaien gave Rukia a small elbow to get her to ask a certain question that may or may not help Ichigo.

"So Renji do you have a boyfriend or not?"

At the sound of the question Ichigo perked up to see Renji's face and the answer to the question. But Renji saw the look in Ichigo's eyes and stated to think why all of a sudden Ichigo was interested if he had a boyfriend or not.

"Nah I don't have one I haven't found anybody right for me yet so I'm single right now" he answered

"Oh Renji I'm sure you'll find some body right for you. I know I did" Inoue said while hugging Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that statement. But the rolling of his did not go unnoticed by Renji and secretly he started getting his hopes up especially with the small glances that Ichigo has been giving him.

After a while there food had came and they sat there eating and talking. Minutes later with full tummies they all were getting ready to leave until Inoue got up.

"Well if you excuse me I'm going to the ladies" Inoue said

This was a chance for Ichigo to tell Renji how he felt. He was not going to miss his chance he needs to tell him.

"Hey Renji can I talk to you for a second outside? It's kind of important"

"Ah yeah sure just let my pay for my meal and I'll met you outside ok?"

Ichigo shook his head yes. He asked Kaien and Rukia to stall Orihime for as long as they can to give him and Renji some time to talk. Ichigo was so scared his hands were sweaty and shaky and his breathing was irregular. The time had come for Ichigo. To get a chance for Ichigo to tell Renji that he loved him. He hopes that this doesn't blow up in his face. Renji came out the restaurant a few minutes later and met Ichigo on the side of the building that he was leaning on. Now or never Ichigo thought.

"So what's up? What did you need to talk to me about" Renji asked

"Well first of all I need you to hear me out first and please don't say anything until I'm done can you do that for me?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah sure ok"

"Ok well I know that you think that I and Inoue are happy together. But that's not the case. To tell you the truth I going to break up with her soon. But I know your think why the hell I'm tell you this shit for? Well here's the deal. I'm gay I always have been and the only reason why I was even with Inoue was because I was scared of people hating me because of that. But I came out to my brother this morning and his cool with it. I feel like I don't have to hide myself anymore I can be happy and live my life the way I want to and I can finale tell the man that I have very strong feeling for him."

Renji just stood there smiling. Ichigo was telling him that he's gay. He had a chance and he was going to take it.

"So who do you have feeling for Ichigo?" Renji asked

"Well that person is you Renji. I've always like you a lot and I want to be with you if you'll have me"

A smile graced Renji's face he moved a little closer Ichigo and gently touch his face and leaned in for a kiss. Ichigo saw him lean in for a kiss and met him half way. There kiss was intense and it felt so right between the two other. They were so into there kiss they did see Inoue watching them out the bathroom window.

She was sick to her stomach after hearing Ichigo's confession to Renji. She vowed right there that she was not letting Ichigo go. No he made a promise to be with her. She going to make sure that he kept his promise and if she had to get rid of Renji she'll do by any means. Ichigo was hers.

"that fucking faggot Renji is not taking Ichigo away from me he's mine and one will break us a part no one!" Inoue said to herself

Already she has a plan to keep her man and tonight she'll put it motion.

**Well here is chapter two. I hope you'll like and to all Orihime fan out there I going to say I'm sorry ahead of time because of what I'm going to do with her so sorry and one more thing that I must say I've looked at the stats of this story I have 171 hits to this story and only two reviews what's up people are you to lazy to give me a review I don't care what you put as long that it's good feed back and NO FLAMES I just want to know how good I am and reviews do that for me so please review my stories not just read them it really mean a lot to me thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to you all and I'm sorry for the wait but and I had really bad writer's block and I was unhappy with the amount of reviews I received so I took a break. I need to think about how I was going to write this story so I figured I'll write just for the hell of it and if the people like my stories they like' em so be it, but if not oh the fuck well. I have fans who like my writing and I'll always be very grateful to them for there support and love. So I will no longer will keep them waiting. And also my internet was down for a long period of time and I've just got it back. And one more thing, the way I'm going to describe the death gods in a very different way. There are no hollows, espadas or anything like what's in the anime it's self as I said this is an AU fic. You may find it a little weird at first but just roll with it. and just to let you people know I want to say thank you to the people who did review my story and gave me their love so again I thank you and now on with chapter 3.**

'_**I will forever love you, you have my heart and my soul and I will always be true to you my love, this is forever and I will never leave you .you and I are forever no one will tear us a part this love will last until the end of our days and beyond the stars. You are mine now and forever'**_

_**By happygirl24 aka zeldagamefan**_

Later on in the evening Ichigo was getting ready to have his first date with Renji. They've decided to go to the movies together as a couple. Out in the open. He didn't care who would see him with his new boyfriend, but there was one little problem, Orihime. Ichigo still didn't have a way to break off their relationship. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway, but his love for Renji was stronger. The break up needed to happen. His happiness was at stake. '_But how to break it off without hurting her?' _Ichigo thought.

'_could just up and tell her that I need space without having to tell her about Renji but that will still be lying to her' _he thought. And since he was going to be out with Renji, he didn't want anyone who knew about him and Inoue as a couple, to see him and Renji together as a couple, he didn't want anyone to go and tell her about him and Renji before he gets a chance to talk to her first. Ichigo was in a deep thought when herd a knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yeah come in!" he yelled. It was Kaien at his door

"Hey what's up Rukia told me that you were in here pacing back and forth. You want to tell me what's wrong"

"Yeah, well I'm trying to think of a way to tell Inoue that we don't belong together. And it's hard, I don't to hurt her but I just can't keep on living like this. I don't know what to do any more" Ichigo said and sat down on his bed.

"Well I think you should just be honest with her. And if she can't deal with it, oh well fuck her, your happiness is what's more important."

"Yeah I know that but she may bring up that fucking promise I made to her. It's like she's hanging on to it like her life depended on it" Ichigo stated

"I see. But can I ask you something?"

"Yea?"

"What the hell is this damn promise that you and Rukia keep on talking about?" Kaien asked

"Well sit down and I'll tell what the deal is"

Ichigo took a deep and relaxing breath before he told his brother about his promise to Inoue.

"Well the deal is this, you know me and Inoue have known each other since high school and shit right"

"Yeah I know that" Kaien said

"Well after high school you know I went into basic training to become a death god and you it's dangerous as hell. And remember when you and pops threw me a going away party two day before I was to leave for basic right? Well that night I was drunk as hell and me and Inoue slept together and after we did it she told that she was in love with me. She asked if I want to be with her when I got back from basic. But I told her no because we were friends. Well then she started to cry and shit and you know I hate to make anyone cry so I told her that I couldn't be with her because I only love her as a friend and nothing more. But a few days later I get it a phone call from pops telling me that Inoue took a pregnancy test and that it came out positive. Well I thought that she was pregnant with my child and I told her that I'll do the right thing and be with her to help her with the baby."

"I remember that party but I don't remember pops telling _me_ that Inoue was pregnant" Kaien said

"Well I told pops not to say anything until we knew for sure and it turned out that she wasn't pregnant. and I guess she knew that when I got back that I wouldn't want to be with her so I guess she laid the guilt trip on me, saying that 'I promised her know matter what, I said that I was going to be with her'.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Kaien yelled

"How the fuck can she turned that shit around like that! All you were doing was the right thing by sticking by her when you thought she was pregnant and now she's been holding that against you for a year! What the FUCK is wrong with her!" Kaien said

"Why did you even stay with her in the first place? Why didn't you leave her?"

"Because you know if I make a promise I keep it and she knew that but you know how I am as well. I don't go back on my word. If I say I'm going to do something I'm going to do it no matter what it is. Now you see why this is hard for me." Ichigo said

"NO THE FUCK IT'S NOT! THAT CUNT LIED TO YOU MAN! SHE WAS USING YOU! THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE TELL BITCH THAT YOU DON'T LOVE HER YOU LOVE SOME ONE ELSE AND NOT HER LYING ASS!" Kaien yelled

"I don't think she would lie about something like that. It was just a false result that's all"

"Maybe. But THINK about it. You told her that you don't see as a girlfriend just as a friend. Yes the two of you did fuck but that was it, and she knew this but she wouldn't let it go or you for that fact. Do you really think that she wouldn't make up a pregnancy story. did you or pops see the fucking test?

"No I didn't, but I don't about pops, he might have. He was the one who did the other testing on Inoue"

"I see, but I really think she was lying just to keep you. Think about it Ichigo"

"So, I see that Ichigo has told about him and Inoue huh?" Rukia said while walking into the bedroom

"Yeah he told about it. And why the hell didn't you tell me about this, the both of you?" Kaien said

"Well Kaien it wasn't my business to tell" Rukia said

"And I didn't say anything because I need to handle this myself. I got into this mess and I need to get myself out of it and now I'm with Renji this is the perfect way out. I'm with someone that I love now and she can't do anything about it."

"Well like I said if she can't take then fuck her. you need someone who won't play you like a fool and that person is Renji"

"I know and you're right. I just need to tell her out right, not beat a round the bush with her. She used me and I shouldn't play the nice guy anymore." Ichigo said

"Thanks Kaien for the talk but now need to get this shit taken care of before I even get in to deep with Renji".

"Does Renji even know about this whole thing?" Kaien asked

"No not yet I'm going to tell him about it. Why do you think I should talk to him first?"

"I think you should" Rukia said

"I agree with her Ichi, hell maybe Renji can help you ya know?"

"I guess so"

"Well this is your chance to tell him he's in the living room waiting on you"

"Oh damn I'm not even ready yet fuck!"

Laughing Kaien and Rukia left out of Ichigo's bedroom to give him time to get ready. Meanwhile Renji was waiting on Ichigo in the living room. He was a little nervous about his date with Ichigo. He knows that Ichigo hasn't talk Inoue about them yet, but he hopes that she'll understands. But deep in his heart he knew that it may not be a happy breakup between her and Ichigo. But he loved Ichigo for a long time ever since he first saw him at basic training. Watching him fight and train. Just watching him was a turn on for Renji to see Ichigo body move. Renji loved the way Ichigo's body looked. He was slim but he was well defined he had the body of god. A bronzed sex god. All Renji could think about was it would feel to have Ichigo under him, to feel those muscles move while pounding into his tight ass or maybe have Ichigo pound into him. Yes Renji had many fantasies about Ichigo and now he has a chance to be with him. And he was not going giving him up. Not without a fight come hell and high water Ichigo was his. He waiting to long to have a chance at him and he was going to take it.

Renji was deep in though he didn't hear Kaien and Rukia come into the room.

"And what are you think about Renji?" Rukia asked

"Huh? Oh aah nothing hehe"

"He's think about my brother. And what nasty things he's going to do to him heheh" Kaien said

Renji blush match hair "no I wasn't"

"Then why are you blushing like that" Rukia said while giggling

"Shut up Rukia!! And where is Ichigo anyways ain't he ready yet?"

"No our talk ran a little late it's my fault" Kaien said

"Talk? It sounded more like an argument to me." Renji said

"Well Ichi will explain more about it to you it's not my place to tell"

"Ok then. well I guess I'll to Ichigo's room to wait form him"

"Ok, his is the last door on the left" Rukia told him

Renji walked into Ichigo's bedroom and sat on his bed to wait for him. About 5 minutes later Ichigo walked in wearing only a towel around his waist. Giving Renji a very sexy view of his body. Just watch the water dripping down Ichigo's chest and back was putting Renji in a uncomfortable position. A very big and uncomfortable position.

"Um hi Ichigo"

Hearing Renji's voice Ichigo turned and saw Renji sitting on his bed, smiling at him. Ichigo had always loved Renji's smile. But to see him on his bed and with that smile of his was just too much for Ichigo. Ichigo took Renji by surprise by jumping on him and kissing him. A long deep and passionate kiss.

"mmm Ichigo wait stop" Renji said breathlessly

"Stop before I take it too far"

"Mmm I'm sorry but I just had to" Ichigo said while giggling

"Trust me I know how you feel. I'm glad that you're not mad at me for being in your room like this."

"I don't care as long that it's you, but I do have to get dressed so either turn around or leave."

"Oh do I have to? I mean I will see you naked one day so why not take a peek now" Renji said suggestively

Ichigo blushed and said "I don't think so just yet, but I guess you can a take a peek"

Ichigo did a sexy little dance for while he was drying himself. He took the towel and started to slowly move it down his chest and the very tip of the towel was covering his cock just enough, giving Renji a nice view without really showing it. Ichigo knew he was doing a good just by how Renji was breathing. So he decided to take it little bit farther. He turned around and bent over so he could 'dry' his legs off but at the same he showed Renji his tight little ass. At the sight of Ichigo ass Renji made a growling noise and pounced on Ichigo.

"Whoa Renji what the hell are you doing!"

"Do you know what you do to me?"

Renji ground his cock into Ichigo"s ass to prove his point, enlisting a throaty moan for Ichigo.

"I know you're not ready for us to fuck but you have to know how much I want you. I've waited a very long time for you Ichigo. and I'm willing to wait until you're ready for me, but just know when that time comes you may have to take a day off from work because you won't be walking right after" Renji said while laughing

"Heheh I hope not, but can you get off me now so I can finish getting dressed."

Renji got up and Ichigo finished dressing. After that Ichigo told Renji that he needs to talk to him about Inoue. He told about the promise and how it's hard for him to break up with her. He told him a lot of things. but Renji understood and said that he was willing to help if he needed him.

"Don't worry about her. After what you told me I'm glad that you decided to be with me. She a fucking psycho man how could you stay with for so long?"

"Man I don't even know. I know I wasn't for the sex because I hated fucking her. Shit with her I came in like five minutes because I just wanted to be over with, and after I was done I took a hot-ass shower just to get the fucking smell off of me"

"Damn! What her pussy smelled or something" Renji said while laughing

"No it didn't, but I just didn't like it"

"So why the fuck did you even sleep with after the first time you fucked her , I mean I understand why you fucked her in the first place but after?" 

"Because I have needs that's why" Ichigo said

"True I see your point heheh. You don't have to worry about that any more because you now have me to full your needs" Renji said with a lusty look

"Yes I do"

Ichigo move closer to Renji and they shared another deep kiss. After about thirty minutes both Renji and Ichigo came out of the bedroom. Rukia and Kaien were sitting on the couch and was watching TV when the saw them.

"Hey you two were in the bedroom for a long time, Ichigo did you tell Renji everything?" Kaien said

"Yeah we talked"

"I told if he needed me help him deal with Inoue I'll be there to help him threw it." Renji said

"Well that's good, but not to put a damper on the night but Ichigo, when are you going to tell Isshin that you're gay?" Rukia said

"Well damn Rukia! But if you must know after I talk to Inoue ok"

"Sorry about that but I just want to know that's all"

"Well you could have asked me that after my date damn"

"Oh Renji ain't anybody" Rukia said while giggling

"Oi!! What hell Rukia!" Renji yelled

"Oh I'm just teasing you Renji you know I love you like a brother" Rukia said

"You already have one brother" Renji said

"Oh I know that but I like messing with you hahaha"

"Ok ok this is all and good but I'm ready to go. Renji you ready?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah let's go"

"You two have a good time ok" Rukia said

"We will I'll see you two later" Ichigo said

"See ya Rukia, Kaien" Renji said

"Bye" Kaien said

Ichigo and Renji move towards the door. As soon as Ichigo opened the door, Inoue was on the other side.

"Ichigo! Hi I was just about to knock"

"Inoue!!" Renji said

"Inoue! What are you doing here?" Ichigo Asked

" well you said that you weren't coming over tonight so decided to come over here to see you, but I see Renji is here but oh well the more the merrier I guess, but it looks you two are off somewhere, but I guess I can come with you two. Is that a problem?"

Both Renji and Ichigo paled. They were think the same thing _'oh shit'_

But in Inoue's mind she was thinking _'stage one of my plan is working, there is no way Ichigo will go out with that gay whore if I'm in the way. Don't worry Ichigo in time you'll forget about that faggot whore and then we'll be together forever'_

**Hmmm well what is going to happen now that Inoue is there will Ichigo continue his date with Renji or Will he chicken out stay at home with Inoue you're just going have to wait and see my dears hahaha……………….HA!! Now hit that review button tell me what you think lol!! And remember no flames or you'll be on my shit list!! think it's a game!! And p.s. my Internet at home is still down so I bought a flash drive so I can upload my chapters to this story at school so it will be a long while before my home internet will be up and I do check my e-mails once in a while so I will get your reviews ok my love to all see ya !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello all and I must say that I'm so sorry if the last chapter sucked I told you all the that I had really bad writer's block lol but thanks for the reviews any ways lol so what you think? Did Ichigo man up and told Inoue to fuck off or did he chicken out and disappoint poor Renji? Well read on my pretties read on lol!!**

'_**I still don't have a reson and you don't have the time and it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a fuck about you. Is there something to beleve in cause' I don't beleve in you anymore…. So this is goodbye.'**_

_**Song Quote by Adam Levine of Maroon 5**_

Inoue was at the door beaming. She knew for a fact that Ichigo was not going to go out with Renji now that she was there. But if Renji was going to try to still get Ichigo to go with him, all she needed to do was tag along so Renji wouldn't try anything on _her_ Ichigo. But she did notice a strange look in Ichigo's eyes. And it scared her. It really scared her. Renji turned to see Ichigo's reaction and the same look that Inoue saw. He knew that someone was a big trouble.

"Inoue what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you call first if you are coming over? Ichigo said threw his teeth

"Well you said that you weren't coming over tonight so I thought it would be ok to come see you" Inoue said while pouting

She thought that if she used her cute face Ichigo won't get mad. She's used on him before and it worked but time however………….

"How many times did I ask you not to pop up over here? If I told you that if _I_ wasn't coming to _you _what the fuck made you think that _I _wanted you to come over _here_ to see _me_! Did I fucking ask you?"

Yeah it didn't work. Ichigo was pissed off at Inoue. She knew she had call and ask first if she wanted to visit him. But no she just had to show up to his door while Renji was with him. Damn, it's all going to hit the fan now.

"Why are you so mad for honey? Can a girlfriend visit her boyfriend if she wanted to? Is that so wrong" Inoue said

"Inoue you know for damn well I said that you have to call in case I'm not here. And you've always done that. But why not do that now? Why didn't you call me first?"

Inoue just realized her mistake if her plan was going to work she needed to come up with an excuse and quick.

"Well I thought that you just didn't want to come over because you wanted to stay home and I just decide to see you here. That way you didn't have to leave so early and maybe stay the night with you since you always leave me so early" Inoue said

Damn Ichigo was in a really tough spot. Should he go out with Renji like he planed or stay with Inoue so she wouldn't suspect anything. But Ichigo had a thought. She doesn't know he has feeling for Renji and she did use him just like Kaien said she did so why should he put Renji on the back burner for her.

"Well I'm sorry but I have plans Inoue. I'm going out with Renji so I guess you have to go back home" Ichigo said

"Oh well I can just hang out with you too. So where are we going?" Inoue ask

She did not like the fact that Ichigo was blowing her off. No her plan so far was not working at all. But Renji was the one who was getting pissed off. He really wanted to tell Inoue about him and Ichigo so that she would leave him and Ichigo alone so they can get on with their date, but it's not his place so he had sit and wait.

"Inoue, just me and Renji are going out together. I didn't invite you so don't invite yourself. I don't want you to follow us ether and do not be here when I get back I'll call you if I needed to speak with you and if I found out you did follow us, if you think I'm pissed at you now, your ass will be in deeper shit do you here me" Ichigo said

Inoue sat there speechless, and Renji had a smug look on his face like he won a grand prize. But Inoue didn't miss Renji look in his eyes. The way he was looking at her Ichigo. It was pissing her off big time. Plan or not, there was no way she will let Renji win this time. Not now not ever. But is it a good idea to blow up and screw yourself? To let it be known that you know about their feelings for each other? That you've seen their first kiss together? What can Inoue do at this point? Should she just back off for now and come back later or blow up?

"Fine Ichigo but why were you so mean to me? What did I do wrong it's not like you and Renji are going out on a date. I mean he's gay and you're straight so why can't I come with you two" Inoue said

Inoue was taking a huge gamble and she knew it. Calling their bluff I guess. To see what Ichigo will do. She was hoping it will work in her favor. Canceling his date with Renji and staying with her that's what she wanted and she'll deal with Renji later. Yep that is exactly what she wanted but will it work?

"Inoue-san look I'm sorry but Ichigo just wanted it be the two of us. You know guys night out kind of thing" Renji said

"But I'm sorry if I ruined any plans you and Ichigo may have had" Renji said

"Well Renji you di-" Inoue was saying but she was cut off

"No Renji you didn't ruin anything lets just go before I say something wrong to Inoue" Ichigo said

"But but Ichi-"

"But nothing!! I already told you Inoue don't make me repeat myself! Don't be here when I get back I mean it!! Renji I'm so sorry about this but lets just go I've been looking forward to this" Ichigo said

Well it didn't pay off for Inoue she was stuck. She wanted to stop them from going out together but she couldn't. Ichigo was slipping away from her and she knew it. And it was all because of Renji she thought. She needed to get him away from Ichigo as quickly as possible. She had to rethink her plan and quick.

She watches them get on the elevator and decided to wait until they were half way down until she decided to follow them. She knows that Ichigo catches her following them she would be in deep shit. But she didn't care. She needed to know how close he and Renji have gotten. Their first kiss was full lust it scared she hoped that Renji and _her_ Ichigo didn't sleep together yet she still needed a chance to break them apart.

When Inoue got outside she saw Ichigo get into Reni's car and they drove off. Inoue got into her car and followed. She stayed two cars behind so she wouldn't be spotted. When they stop at a red light she seen Ichigo lean over to Renji's side and watched him kiss Renji. It sicken her to see that she had to break them a part at all costs, no matter what.

When they finally stopped it was in front of a movie theater. _'This is perfect I can watch them in the dark and they would never know I was here'_ she thought. She parked her car two rows back so they wouldn't see her car. She waited for about a minute before she got out of her car to follow them. Renji and Ichigo didn't even see her behind them. They were talking to each other about her and she didn't like where the conversation was going.

"I sorry you had to see that between me and Inoue. But she just really pissed me off. She was never like that." Ichigo said

"It's ok. She was really aggressive about you. You don't think she found out about us do you?" Renji asked

"I don't think so, but if she did I need to explain myself to her about us."

"Hmm I think that after what you've told me about her you don't need to give her any explanation at all"

"I know but that's just how I am" Ichigo said

"I know that and that's why I like you so much. You and your kind heart. Even if a psycho chick won't let you go" Renji said

"Hehe I know but let's forget about her and enjoy ourselves" Ichigo said laughing

Inoue felt hurt and betrayed that Ichigo would laugh her off like that. Had their relationship meant nothing to him? Didn't he love her? '_Renji brain washing into thinking that he's gay. He doesn't want him. He needs me!' _she thought '_why is he doing this to me, after everything I have done for him. I made it possible for us to be together. I made sure that know else wouldn't want him. He belongs to me god damn it!! But he's going to throw it all away for HIM!! A Gay bastard!! Swear on my life that Renji will pay for this! Ichigo is mine and mine alone!!'_

Watching Renji and Ichigo walk into the theater she followed close behind. She saw that they purchase tickets for an action movie and she bought the same ticket and followed them in after the guys bought their snacks. Inoue sat way in the back so that see could keep her eyes on the two of them. There weren't many people in theater so Ichigo and Renji sat close to each other and held each others hand and at the same steal kisses from each other. Inoue saw all this and felt her heart breaking. Ichigo had never showed her the same affection that he was showing Renji. And she hated it. She was hating Renji more and more with each passing minute. Every time he would touch Ichigo she felt more of the burring hate for him. She wanted the same affection.

After the movie was over Inoue waited until the guys leave out first so she wouldn't be spotted. Then she when to follow them. She that they got back into Renji's car and she tailed them to they next destination which was an empty park looking over a large lake. She couldn't see what was going on in the car, so she decided to wait for their next move. It must have been long time or at least a couple of hours because she fell a sleep in her car and she had awoken they were gone and she couldn't follow them. After all of her hard work in tracking them on their date, she went and fell a sleep and lost sight of them. So tried and broken hearted Inoue started her car and went home to cry herself to sleep and to plot her next move. But what she didn't know was that she had some one following her the whole time she was following the guys. She will be in for a huge surprise in next morning. A surprise that will change her life and not for the better.

In a gay bar half way across town both Renji and Ichigo sat a table where they met up with some friends to have a few drinks. Ichigo was surprise to find that Uryuu Ishida and that Grimmjow Jaggerjacque was at the same bar so talking ensues and that led Ichigo coming to his friends from basic training. To think they took well and perhaps a little too well.

"so you mean to tell the whole reason you were even date Inoue-san was that you were to scared to 'come out of the closet' and that you made some dumb ass promise to her? "I mean yes I understand that you are a very loyal man and you keep your work but even I can tell that she used the hell out of you. That must piss you some what. I mean is that why and Renji are even together? "To get back at her?" Uryuu asked

"No I've always liked Renji but I was just scared of what my friends and family would think of me. But since I've talked to my brother and since I'm going to talk to my pops tomorrow about everything. That is if my brother didn't open his fucking mouth first" Ichigo said.

"well I hope things work out for you and Renji but do you want me beat that bitches ass for just say the word I don't have a fucking problem doing hehehe" Grimmjow said

"NO!!. That's not nessicery Grimm and besides I think that Rukia may do it for me haha" Ichigo said

They all had good laugh and started talking about other things until Ichigo's phone rang.

"Yo, hey what's up oh our date went great we're a bar right now why? No I didn't notice. So she had been following us since we left the apartment. No I'm looking around the bar now and I don't see her. No I'll handle her tomorrow. No you didn't but thank for telling but who hell told you about our date? Oh Kaien did. No I'm not mad I was going to talk you about me and Renji anyways but Kaien tell pops about us? Oh ok but I should have figured that he may tell you and the girls. Oh he didn't tell Karen or Yuzu oh ok then. Thanks bro. yeah I know you love me and no you don't need to beat Inoue's ass for me. No I think that Rukia may do that for haha ok I'll see you tomorrow alright yes I love you too bye"

"Who was that Ichigo" Renji

"That was Shiro he just something very interesting"

"What did he say" Grimmjow asked

"Well Renji remember when I told Inoue not to follow us"

"Yea? Oh don't tell me she did" Renji said

"Oh yea she did" Ichigo

"How did your brother find out" Uryuu asked

"well Shiro was coming to visit me and Kaien but he seen me and Renji get into his car and drive off but he saw Inoue lurking around watching us drive off and got into her car and follow us. Shiro didn't like that so he follows her and called Kaien to find out what was going on."

"So he knows about you two now?" Grimmjow asked

"Yep and he's not mad about it but he is pissed off at Inoue though"

"Damn that bitch is in some deep shit now" Grimmjow said laughing

"Yea we are going to have a little talk tomorrow" Ichigo said

Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu and Grimmjow sat at the table and talked until the bar closed. They decided to all go back to Ichigo's apartment to hang out some more. They met up with Kaien and Rukia at home and they all drank and played cards until everyone felt tired and went home. Ichigo gave Renji a deep kiss goodbye and said that he'll see him tomorrow. Then Ichigo and everyone went to bed.

For Ichigo the last few days had been a whirlwind he came out to his friends and some family and they still love him. But now he needed to talk to Inoue. At first he thought that it was going to be hard but after what he found out from his brother Shiro. Inoue need to go and it was time for him to really live his true life. With Renji by his side. Ichigo went to bed thinking that tomorrow his life with change for the better and Inoue's place in his life was over.

**Well I hope you like this chapter and no Uyruu and Grimmjow and not dating they are just good friends but yes they are both gay lol so little miss Inoue is in big trouble with a lot of people and yes I made Ichigo's hollow his twin brother and I hope you all will like that idea so yes in my story Ichigo has an older brother Kaien who is 28 Ichigo and his twin Brother Shiro are 21 and twin sisters who we all know Karin and Yuzu who are 16 so there you go oh and Rukia is 22 Renji is 23 Uryuu is 21 and Grimmjow is 25. I hope I clear things up so review and no flames see ya next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I hope you guys liked the last chapter now the good stuff will happen well; at least I hope it will be some good stuff lol! So as a reminder I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes and I don't own the Bleach characters in any way so here is chapter 5 **

"_**Is this the way it's really going down? Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around 'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around…" Song Quote by Justin Timberlake**_

Inoue woke up the morning with a happy attitude she made a new plan to break up her beloved Ichigo and that whore Renji. What she needed to do was to get someone to come in between the two of them so they would break up. And she found this gay hooker to do the job for her and today she was going to put it in action. And Ichigo will be all hers' again. But what she didn't know is that Ichigo was making plans of his own. But first he has a phone call to take care of first.

In Ichigo and Rukia's apartment across town. Ichigo was on the phone with his father.

"_So Ichigo is it true?"_

"Is what true?"

"_You and Renji"_

"Who told you?"

"_I'm not sure I've got a weird phone call last night. Saying that you and Renji were out on a date and were seen at the movies holding hands and kissing and then you two went home and well I think you may know the rest." _ Isshin said

"Well I think I may have an idea you may have said something like. But to answer your other questions I wanted to tell you this in person but I guess it can't be helped"

"_Wait, so let guess it's all true?"_

"Yeah everything except that Renji didn't come home with me. We went a bar and then he dropped me off at home"

"_Oh I see. Well who do you think is the one that called me to tell this?"_

"Inoue" 

"_Inoue! Why the hell would she do… oh I get it you dump her for Renji didn't you?"  
_

"Heh not yet but I think she found out. I mean I was going to tell about everything, but

She wants to play games in stead of trying to talk about it."

"_I see. Well I know this isn't how you wanted me to find out but, I glad that you told the _

_True in stead of lying to me. But what I don't understand is how did Inoue turn you gay?"_

"…..um pops I was already gay I was just too scared to 'come out' of the closet so I was

Dating Inoue. Thinking that it was just a phase but it wasn't. I really do feel bad for using

She but she did use me too. With that fucking so called promises I made her."

"_Well I did tell something was up with her. But as long as you're happy I'm happy for _

_You. So are you and Renji an item? Or are you waiting until you talk with Inoue first?"_

"Yea we are."

"_Ok then. So what are you going to do about her though?"_

"I'm going to tell the truth and not in a gentle way like I was going to in the beginning

She wanted to play games and follow us and try to mess up our date. So I'm just going to tell straight out and if she doesn't like it oh well. She can kiss my fucking ass."

"_Haha isn't that Renji's job!"_

"Shut up old man"

"_Hehe well do you want me to tell your sisters?"_

"No I'll tell them"

"_Ok them. Well I have to get back to work call me later to tell me what happened ok"_

"Ok I will bye"

"_Bye son"_

Ichigo hung up with his father and walked in the living room where found his support group. Rukia, Kaien, Shiro, Grimmjow, Uyruu and Renji were all sitting and chatting about. This was going to be a stressful day for Ichigo. He need all of the support he could get. He knew that breaking up the Inoue was going to be hard. But it had to be done. She used him, and now it's time for some pay back.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" the group said

"You ok bro? You seem a little on edge" Shiro said

"Yea you look like shit" Grimmjow said

"Oh yea I'm fine. It's just that Inoue just dung a bigger hole for herself" Ichigo said

"Why what did the bitch do now?" Kaien said

"KAIEN!!" Rukia yelled

"WHAT!!"

"Don't call her that!" Rukia said

"Whatever. But anyways Ichigo what _that woman _do?" Kaien said

"Well first of all that phone call I just was from pops. He told me that he received a strange phone call last night"

"Well ok and so what was the phone call about" Shiro said

"Well it turns out that someone ousted me and Renji to him and guess who did it Ichigo said

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!!"

"RUKIA!!" the group yelled

"…..heh sorry about that but that was fucked up! How could she do that? It was your place to tell you father not hers!"

"Do you have proof that she did this" Renji said

"No but the things he told me led me to think that I was her" Ichigo said

"Like what" Renji said

"Well he said that the person described our date to the 'T'. But the one thing that led me to believe that it was her was that the person said that me and you spent the night together. And you know for damn well we didn't. And remember that Shiro called last night to let me know that she was following us. Shiro said that he followed Inoue back home. So she can only speculate what really happened. She didn't follow because she lost us! Shiro told me that."

"So she only assumed what really happened on your date" Uryuu said

"Yes!!"

"I'm so going to beat her ass!!" Rukia said

"No. nobody is going to do anything like that I've already thought of a plan to get back at her. She'll never know what hit her. After everything she's done to me she's going to regret what she's done when I'm through with her" Ichigo said in a low and dangerous tone

"Fuck berry remind me to never get on you bad side" Grimmjow said laughing

"Yea I was think the same thing Grimm" Uryuu said

"Thought that Orhime-san was such a nice person. So sweet and bubbly. But after what you have told me what she's done I don't know what to think of anymore. It's sad really" Uryuu said

"Yea I know what you mean" Ichigo said

"Well enough of the sappy shit and tell us what you're gonna do to the bitch" Grimmjow said

"Straight to the point huh Grimm-kun" Shiro said

"Yea"

"Heh yea ok then. But Grimm is right Ichi. What's the plan to deal with her" Shiro asked

"If I tell you guys you won't like it. Especially you Renji" Ichigo said

"Honesty Ichigo, if it means that I'll have you to myself when this is all said an' done I'll deal with it."

"Do you really mean that Renji?" Ichigo asked

"Yea I do"

"Ok then I'll tell you guys about the plan"

Ichigo and the others sat down and stated to discuss his plans for Inoue. He went into such detail about. Some of the things he said that he was going to do to Inoue actually scared Grimmjow. And he's a tough guy! Poor, poor Inoue. Getting on Ichigo's bad side was really fucked up move on her part. After a while, Ichigo was done talking about his plan to not only to get back at Inoue for all of the wrong she's done to him and his family but to also to break up their so called relationship.

"So that's the whole plan" Ichigo said

"….."

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"That is the most evil- ass way to get back someone! Goddamn Ichi are you sure we're brothers' man?" Kaien said

"Well I must say this. Kurosaki you a true evil basturd and if this is the best way to get back at an evil bitch like Inoue. Then I bow to your evilness hahaha" Uyruu said

"….um thanks a I guess" Ichigo said

"Hey Renji you seem really quiet. You don't like this idea do you?" Rukia asked

"No it's not that. I just hope this idea of yours will work Ichi" Renji said

"Oh I know it will. When it comes to me she's that fucking stupid and she'll believe anything and everything I'll say to her. When I get done with her she'll wish that see never fucked with me" Ichigo said

"Damn you're really that pissed at her huh?" Grimmjow said

"Hmm what do you think" Ichigo said

A little later everyone left the apartment. Ichigo walked Renji to the parking garage so they can have a private talk.

"Babe are you sure that this will work"

"I hope so. But even if it doesn't I still have you right?"

"Hell yea. You know that I love you. And I'll stand by all of your desions"

"Hmm you know I love you too. Other wise I wouldn't be doing this. You are the only one for me Renji. I love you baby"

After Ichigo said that, Renji leaned in and kissed Ichigo passionately. Only stopping because they needed some air. They hugged each other tightly and said their goodbyes. In order for Ichigo's plan to work they can't be seen with each other for while. At least for a week's time. Ichigo and Renji knew that this was a big gamble that Ichigo was taking but it was for the best. Inoue needed to go.

Ichigo got into his car and started to make his way of to Inoue's apartment. On the way there, Ichigo to think about all of the things him and Inoue did have together. He starts to wonder if all of the good times were nothing but lies and her way to control him. In a small ways he hopes that they can still be friends but the reality is, there is no way that they can be friends. Her jealousy will get in the way of that. No, the best thing to do is to cut her out of his life for good. So he and Renji can move on and live their lives in peace and never have to worry about her interference.

Ichigo arrived at Inoue's apartment building. He cut the engine to the car and sat for a moment. He needed to collect him before he got out the car. He knew that if his plan was going to he needed to put his poker face and lead Inoue on. Then crush her.

Ichigo got out his car and made his way up to Inoue's apartment. When he got to her door heard some talking. It was a voice that he didn't recognize. He stood there listening to see if it was something he needs to know. He stood there for a while until he heard something that really got his attention. But what he heard he couldn't belive what he was hearing. Inoue was plotting against him and Renji.

"_So what is it you need me to do" the man said _

"_I want you to come between a guy named Abrai Renji and my boyfriend Kurosaki Ichigo" Inoue said _

"_Come between them how?"_

"_Break them up!! They don't belong together Ichigo only belongs to me"_

"_Whatever I don't care ether ways as long as I'm getting paid" he said_

"_Don't worry you'll get your money"_

"_So what do you want me to do kill one of them?"_

"_NO!! Don't kill nether one of them. I hate Renji but I don't want him killed"_

"_Then what the fuck do you want me to do fuck this Ichigo guy?"_

"_HELL NO!! Ichigo is mine goddamn it! But fucking or raping Renji is not a bad idea"_

"_Ok then tell me exactly what you want me to do" the man said_

"_I want you to follow them on their next date. If the go somewhere public like a bar or some fag club try to hit on Renji. If it doesn't work slip something in his drink and have your way with him. And as proof to show Ichigo that his little Renji is nothing but a cheating whore, take pictures and give them to me."_

"_Lady you are one sick bitch. If you're so called boyfriend is fucking another dude let him go"_

"_DID I ASK YOU FOR YOUR FUCKING OPINION?! I TOLD YOU WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO!! And besides I have more help anyways. Heheh I called his father to tell him that his son was dating a man. I know his dad he'll help talk his son out of dating a guy. Then he'll have no choice but to stay with me. I can work him and his family. By the time I'm through with Renji. He's going to wish I never met _my_ Ichigo" Inoue said laughing_

"_Ok lady whatever floats your boat I just want my money when are you going to pay me?"_

"_I'll give half now and the other half later. When the job is done" _

"_Ok then so what do they look like"_

"_Here is a photo of them. The one with the red hair is the one I want you to take care of"_

"_Heh he's a hottie this will be fun"_

"_I should hope so and remember do not touch Ichigo! I don't care what you do to Renji, but the one with thee orange hair is mine"_

"_Ok I get I'll start the plan right away"_

"_Good I'll see you when the deed is done"_

'Oh my god' Ichigo was thinking to himself. Inoue was really off the deep end. She was willing to have Renji basically raped just so she can have Ichigo to herself and she brought his family into the picture. 'She's fucking sick' he thought. And the more was thinking about the more pissed he got. 'Fuck the damn plan' he said to himself. 'The bitch is going down today!' and he just realized that Kaien was right along.

Ichigo step into a fire exit so he can call Renji and everyone else in a multi-call. He needed tell him the plan has change.

"Hey can everyone hear me?"

"Yea but why are whispering" Uryuu said

"Because I'm in the fire escape."

"ok, why da' fuck are you in the fire escape? Don't tell me chicken out" Grimmjow said

"Fuck no I didn't there's been a change in the plan"

"Ok so what's up" Shiro said

Ichigo went and told everyone what he heard. And how things had change. Instead of leading her on and then breaking up with, Ichigo was going to confront her about her plans about him and Renji.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!!" Renji yelled into the phone

"I was thinking the same thing Renji. I didn't know that she would go this far" Ichigo said

" well one thing is for sure you ain't going to do this on your own I'm way over meet me downstairs and make sure that Inoue don't see you" Kaien said

"Hey we're coming too" everyone else said

"I'll be waiting downstairs"

Ichigo went down to meet everyone outside. A few minutes later Kaien, Rukia, Grimmjow, Uyruu, Shiro and Renji met him outside. Renji was the first one to meet him and gave a big kiss. After what Ichigo had told he got really scared so when he saw Ichigo waiting for them he felt relief. They all left the parking lot and went into the building.

Inoue paid the man and he went out the door. As soon as he got to the elevator Ichigo saw him. Everyone else got off and the man got on but before the doors closed Ichigo said something to him.

"Excuse me but did you just come out of apartment number 6-b"

"No I didn't why do you ask?" the man said

He was a little worried because he knew that this was the guy that was a part of his 'job' and when he looked to his left he saw Renji and some other people with him. This wasn't going to be good.

"oh because if you were the guy she was paying to break up me and my boyfriend I would have told you might as well give up because I know what's going on and that he has one hour to get out if town before I call the cops for what you and my soon to be ex was planning. I heard everything that was being said in her apartment. So are you sure that you aren't him? Because if so I'll let you go and pretend that I never saw you"

"And how do you know if it was me?" he said

"Because I know your voice! That why so do you want to keep lying to me and should me and boys beat the fuck out of you!"

The man looked around and saw six big guys that looked ready for a fight and a small woman that looks like she'll kill him. In other words they scared the shit out of him

"Ok ok man!! Yea that psycho bitch in there paid me to take care of your boyfriend!! Look I'll leave and pretend that I never saw you and I'll leave town ok"

"Good because if I see you, both me and my brother will kill you and the cops won't find your fuck body." Kaien said

The man ran into the elevator and was never seen again.

Inoue feel so smug think that her plan was so going to work. But what she didn't know was that Ichigo and company was coming to settle the score once and for all.

She heard a knocking on her door. Thinking that it was the man again, she went to the peephole and saw some orange hair and she knew that it was her Ichigo.

"Ichigo!! Hi"

Ichigo looked at her like she was the devil but he had the scariest look on his. It worried her.

"Hey baby how are you"

"I'm fine but why are you looking at me like that you're scaring me!"

"Oh am I baby? I'm so sorry about that but you know we need to have a little talk ok"

"O-ok but what about?"

"Oh a LOT of things."

Ichigo waved his hand behind him and everyone came into her apartment. She had a deer caught in the headlights look on her face.

"There's no backing out of this talk hime-san" Shiro said

"You've done a lot of things but that all going to end today!!" Ichigo said

"YOU'RE DONE ORIHIME!! YOUR BULLSHIT ENDS TODAY!!" Ichigo yell at her

And all the Inoue can do was sit there. And her apartment door closes with an ominous slam. This was the end.

'_**Let me paint this picture for you baby, you spend your night alone and he never**_

_**Come home every time you him all you get is a busy tone. I heard you found out what he's doing to what you did to me at that the way it goes. When you cheated girl my heart bleed girl so it goes without saying that you left me feelin' hurt it just classic scenario tale as old as time girl you got what you deserve and now you somebody to cure the lonely nights you wish you had somebody that could come and make it right but I ain't somebody I'm out of sympathy…what goes around comes back around ( I thought I told ya hey!)**_

**Dumdumdummmmmmmmmmm lol sorry to leave you like that but I can't do the part of the whole story just yet lol. So yes I'm doing the evil cliffhanger hahahahahaha…………HA!! Sorry but this is an important note. I won't be updating until at least November (maybe) because next month school start back up and my daughters'' birthday is next month as well she'll be six and she's going into the first grade so it's a big deal so I'll need to help her adjust to it so sorry family before fiction lol so I hope you like this chapter. See ya and I want to say I'm sorry if a offended any one with the homophobic bullshit in this story. It's only for Inoue's character in this story my intent was to never hurt anyone. And if I did sincerely apologize. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I know that I said that I won't be updating until after the new year but some things has happened and I needed an outlet.**

**And as always I do not own bleach or any of it characters.**

"So would like to tell what's coming on?" Ichigo said

"Wh-what are you talking about? There isn't anything going on" Orihime said

"Oh really? Well let me tell what's going on. You found out about me and Renji. So you decided that you want fuck up what we have by plotting behind my back."

"Oh really?" Orihime said with a pissed look on her face

Ichigo took a deep breath and said.

"Inoue, I'm really sorry that it came out this way but I need to do what's right for me. The only reason why I was even with you was because I was too afraid too let anyone no that I was gay. I don't love you. I never did."

All Orihime could do was sit there and take it all in. she didn't know what to think anymore. The man she loved was telling that he never loved her. That he was gay. But did Ichigo justed used her or was this Renji put this bullshit in his head?

"You're lying. You do love I know you do; but Renji is just filling your head with this homo shit you're not gay!" Orihime said

"No Inoue I-"

But Ichigo was cut off by Orihime yelling

"NO NO!! YOU LOVE ME I LET SOME FAGET ASS BITCH TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!!

"INOUE STOP IT!! I'm sorry that this happened like this, But Ichigo doesn't love you he never did. He was never happy. Can't you see that? Yes it was wrong of him to use you like this but you have to see that all of your plotting is not going to get him back. He's moved on. Just let him go" Rukia said

Orihime just looked at Rukia like she grew two heads. This was not going the way she wanted. It was falling apart. She need to make Ichigo see that he needs her.

"Fuck you Rukia you don't know anything!" Orihime said

"Hey you don't speak to her like that she was just trying to help you're stupid ass" Kaien said

"And you! You are suppose to his brother and yet you let him think that it was ok to be a fag what the fuck is wrong with you." she said

"Watch it bitch. I love my brother. Un like you I would never hurt and love him no matter what, so don't you sit there and FUCKING TELL THAT I'M NOT ACTING LIKE HOW A BROTHER SHOULD. YOU EVIL BITCH!!!" Kaien said

"ALRIGHT! THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!!" Renji yelled

"Inoue I'm sorry I really am. But Ichigo did come to me and he told me how he felt about you and about me. I'm sorry that this had happened like this but I'm not sorry that I have Ichigo now" Renji said

Orihime sat there shocked. She didn't know what to do anymore. She's lost everything now. If she didn't have Ichigo she didn't have anything.

"Get out" she said it so quietly that no one herd her

"What did you say" Ichigo asked

"I said get out"

"Look Inoue we have to talk about this" Ichigo said

"No we don't you made your choice. Now ."

"Ok then we'll leave. And again I'm sorry"

After Ichigo said that they all left. Ichigo knows that he did the right thing he wasn't happy before but now he is. He has Renji now and he is not letting him go. While walking down the hall towards the elevators he took Reni's hand into his own and looks into to his face and smiled. And told that he loved him and only him.

**I'm sorry that it turned out like this but I need to write. I'm sorry about the grammar and every thing. I'm so heartbroken right now and I just needed to vent in a good way. I'm sorry hopefully the next chapter will be better. **


End file.
